


Only Takes A Second

by adonai



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhwe’s heard of ‘you are what you eat’, but he’s never heard of ‘you are what you kiss’. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Takes A Second

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe You're My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152336) by Concordances. 



> Written for the 2k15 round of Kpop Ficmix

Peals of laughter cut through the air. Junhwe gazes out across the waves just in time to see Bobby pick Donghyuk up and slam him into the water. Donghyuk reemerges from the surf with an undignified splutter that Junhwe can hear from his seat on the shore. He digs his toes into the sand as he watches Donghyuk retaliate with a handful of seaweed that hits Hanbin in the face instead. 

The only reason he’s even on this school trip is because Donghyuk had begged him to come. School trips aren’t really Junhwe’s thing. He certainly never thought he’d end up hanging out with the object of his affection and his two friends. 

“What would it take to make you work hard?”

Okay so, hanging out is a bit of a stretch. Getting lectured is more like it. And that’s just like Jinhwan. Straight laced, student council exec to the core, even while on a school trip. It’s actually kind of admirable. Junhwe wishes he’d drop his studious facade though. He knows Jinhwan is capable of having fun. He’s seen him do it. Yet here he is, sitting on the beach while everyone else is swimming, studying for an exam next week. 

As soon as Junwhe had noticed he was gone, he’d followed him out of the water and onto the beach. Most of the time he tries not to make his crush obvious, but this is a trip. He wants, no needs, to see Jinhwan having fun. In fact, he wants to be the one who makes his cheeks all flushed from excitement. He wants to feel his laughter against his lips.

“You could kiss me?” The words are out of Junhwe’s mouth before he even realizes what he’s saying. To be honest, Junhwe doesn’t remember when exactly he started liking Jinhwan. Back when Jinhwan was tutoring him, he kind of thought he was a prick.

Jinhwan’s eyes narrow and he leans in closer, eyes roving as if searching for something. Junhwe’s about to play it off as a joke when Jinhwan surprises him.

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” Junhwe repeats dumbstruck. Why would Jinhwan agree to kiss him?

Junhwe’s tongue flicks out nervously to lick his lips and he closes his eyes. Partly because that’s how they always do it in movies, and partly to block out his own embarrassment. 

Jinhwan’s lips are rough and dry from the sand and the sun, but Junhwe thinks they’re perfect. His hand could burn a hole through Junhwe’s skin where he grips his thigh to brace himself. His body tingles like a string is being pulled from his head and he feels like he’s floating. The entire world feels like it’s shifting. Kissing is awesome. 

Suddenly, Jinhwan makes a horrified noise against his lips and pulls away. Several scenarios run through Junhwe’s head. He’s kissing wrong. Jinhwan already regrets this. Their friends have come back and are about to start teasing them mercilessly. 

His eyes fly open and his jaw drops.

He’s expecting to see Jinhwan, eyes rounded in horror, but what he sees instead makes his head spin. The person looking back at him is a mirror image of himself. Hair pasted to his head with seawater and the beginnings of a sunburn running along his shoulders. 

“Wha-” He starts and stops, clutching at his own throat. The voice coming out of him is not his own.

“Did we-” His carbon copy starts to ask at the same time, eyes round in shock. 

Junhwe slowly looks down at his body. He’s greeted by little green dinosaurs. These are Jinhwan’s swim trunks. He brings hands that aren’t his own up to his face and gasps. These are Jinhwan’s hands. The legs he unfolds from under him are shorter and thinner than his own. These are Jinhwan’s legs. 

Panic bubbles up in his throat and he can feel it constrict. The world around him starts to darken around the edges and he can’t stop gasping for air. 

“You need to breathe. Can you breathe for me? Junhwe please just-” The words sound further and further away. Jinhwan using Junhwe’s lips is still talking but all Junhwe can hear is static. The world narrows down to the mutely moving lips until the world goes completely black and silent.

 

 

A steady pounding in his temple brings Junhwe back to consciousness. The first thing he registers is the hard lumpy pillow under his head that’s probably amplifying his headache. The second thing he notices is how gritty the inside of his shorts feel. He can’t believe someone who looks as put together as Jinhwan could have this much sand in his swim trunks. 

Jinhwan.

His eyes fly open and he sits up, sheets sliding down his body to pool in his lap.

Jinhwan, still in Junhwe’s body, is sitting in the corner, a textbook in his lap. The way his eyes are cast down, he almost looks asleep. 

“Hey,” Junhwe tries to say, voice nothing but a croak. Jinhwan doesn’t look up and he realizes that he _is_ asleep. 

This is the first time he’s ever been able to gaze at Jinhwan to his heart’s content and he can’t even enjoy it. If he stares too long he’ll only start noticing all the little things he doesn’t like about his appearance. Actually, there’s nothing he doesn’t like about his looks, but he doesn’t want to risk it. 

He flops back on the bed and groans when he realizes he needs to pee. Just his luck, his bladder must be tiny too. He jerks the blanket off, watching as it slides off the bed and onto the floor in a heap. It's chilly, and he'd rather stay where it's warm, but he swings his legs over the edge of the bed anyway. That's when he stumbles upon another problem: his feet don't even reach the floor anymore. Great, he hasn't had to hop to get out of bed since he was twelve

“You’re up,” Jinhwan says from the corner when Junhwe jumps down. He stumbles in surprise and has to brace himself against the side of the bed.

“How long was I out?” Junhwe tries to collect himself and play it cool. Between passing out and being jumpy, he’s not exactly coming off as the suave charmer he wants Jinhwan to see him as. 

“About three hours. Bobby carried you to the infirmary.” 

Junhwe scowls. The thought of Jinhwan being held in Bobby’s arms makes his skin crawl. He’s always hated how Bobby just shoves his way into other people’s personal space. Arm always draped across Jinhwan’s shoulders in the hallways whenever he passes them. Not that Junhwe’s jealous or anything, it’s a matter of principle. At least that’s what he tells himself. 

Jinhwan sets the book he was studying on the side table and stands up. 

“We should probably try to switch back now.” 

“Yeah,” Junhwe tries to say, throat sticking together. He shouldn’t be freaking out about kissing himself, but it’s weird. He wants to kiss Jinhwan, not Jinhwan in his body. 

His thoughts must be somewhat written on his face, because Jinhwan approaches him like a skittish animal. There’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead and Junhwe wonders if that was already there, or if he’s apprehensive as well.

The kiss is quick and it’s weird craning his neck up. This time he keeps his eyes open so he can see immediately if the it works. 

It doesn’t. 

Jinhwan visibly deflates and Junhwe feels bad. He’s the reason they’re in this predicament in the first place. 

“Maybe it’s like that saying about walking a mile in someone else’s shoes.” Jinhwan taps his finger against his chin in thought. Junhwe wonders if he’s growing any stubble yet. He’d shaved that morning, but his hair grows so quickly these days. 

“So we might be stuck this way for awhile.” Junhwe tries not to consider the possibility of them staying this way forever. He doesn’t need to have another panic attack. 

“Or maybe we have to do it in the same location. Why don’t you shower and we can meet at the beach.” Hope flares in his chest at Jinhwan’s suggestion, only to give way to a cold tingle of horror when he realizes what he’d just said. 

“You want me to shower? In your body?” Junhwe asks incredulously. He’d never take advantage of Jinhwan’s body, but he can’t believe Jinhwan trusts him enough to let him see him naked. 

“I showered in yours.” Jinhwan shrugs and actually looks kind of sheepish. Warmth spreads through Junhwe’s stomach and he rubs the back of his neck. Yeah, he’s had fantasies about Jinhwan and his dick, but he was in those fantasies. 

Jinhwan grabs his book off the coffee table and starts moving towards the door. 

“Meet you on the beach in 30 minutes,” he says, hand on the door knob. He turns to and gives Junhwe an unreadable look before opening it and slipping out into the hallway. The door shuts behind Jinhwan like a judge’s gavel.

 

 

Junhwe’s pretty sure he’s never showered this quickly in his life. He diligently avoids touching more of Jinhwan’s body than necessary. He even sits down to pee so that he won’t have to hold Jinhwan’s dick. If he’s going to feel Jinhwan up, he wants to be able to use his own hands. 

It’s dinner time so most of the other students are in the dining area. So far he hasn’t run into anyone who knows Jinhwan and he hopes his luck lasts. 

“You’re up!”

Of course it doesn’t.

The last voice he wants to hear that cuts through the air, and when he turns to look, Bobby’s already barreling down the hallway towards him. His arms are thrown open and Junhwe knows imminent doom is upon him. Hanbin isn’t far behind.

“We would have stayed with you but _loverboy_ insisted he’d handle it.” Bobby wraps his arms around Junhwe’s shoulders and they manhandle him between them. 

“We were just about to grab dinner,” Hanbin tells him as they try to drag him along. He smells like sweat and the sea and Junhwe realizes that they probably haven’t showered yet. 

“Sorry, I can’t,” Junhwe snaps before he can stop himself. He tries to keep the glare he can feel forming off his face. He doesn’t want to make Jinhwan’s friends mad at him. 

“Why not?” Hanbin looks disappointed, and for some reason, Junhwe doesn’t have the heart to lie to him. 

“I’m going back to the beach.” At this rate he’s going to be late. He needs to get away from them fast. 

“We’ll come with,” Hanbin suggests, ruffling Junhwe’s hair. 

“No!” Junhwe bristles, practically shouting at the idea. The last thing he needs is the two stooges tagging along. 

“Oh, I see,” Bobby leers, leaning in even closer as if they aren’t already cheek to cheek. Junhwe has to stop himself from leaning away, “You finally getting lucky with Junhwe?”

“Oooh, a date on the beach,” Hanbin sing-songs, joining in. Junhwe slips free from under their arms and starts edging away from them. Jinhwan is a saint. He has no idea how he puts up with these two. Maybe for the same reason that he puts up with Donghyuk, even though he’s the biggest know-it-all on the planet.

Bobby doubles over in laughter, slapping Hanbin on the back. Junhwe takes the opportunity to make his getaway. Jinhwan’s legs are short and slower than he’s used to. He has to take twice as many steps to get as far as he normally does. Being short sucks. 

“Be safe!” He hears from behind him and he raises his arm in a wave. Maybe they aren’t so bad after all.

“Use a condom!” 

Or not, his wave turns into a middle finger.

 

 

By the time Junhwe finally makes it out to the beach, the tide is already coming in. Jinhwan is waiting for him next to the closed down surfboard rental shop. 

“Are those Frozen characters in my hair?” Junhwe doesn’t even greet him, just focuses on the little clips holding his hair back. 

“Aren’t they cute?” Jinhwan asks, hands fluttering around the multiple clips stuck in his hair. “Your friend Hayi did them for me to help me keep the hair out of my face.” He winks in a way that would normally be cute on him, but just looks grotesque on Junhwe. “You could probably use a hair cut.”

“I’m not friends with Hayi?” Junhwe’s pretty sure she’s has hated him since he broke her favorite phone charm by stepping on it. It’s not his fault her phone was on the desk he was using as a stage for his guitar solo. At any rate, they never talk. Ever.

“Huh,” is all Jinhwan says, hands dropping down to shove into his pockets. He doesn’t elaborate further on why Hayi would do Junhwe’s hair and Junhwe decides he doesn’t want to know. 

“Sorry for the wait,” Donghyuk shouts, jogging towards them, usual middle part blown to the side. Junhwe does a double take.

“You told Donghyuk?” His stomach does a little flip, betrayal written across his face. 

“You really thought I wouldn’t notice something was wrong when I walked in to find _you_ studying? For a class you don’t even take?” Donghyuk adjust the fake glasses he has on and then places his hands on his hips in an action that’s eerily similar to his mother. Junhwe doesn’t know why he insists on making himself look like such a nerd. 

“It’s okay,” Jinhwan pipes up, hands raised placatingly. “He even did research.”

It’s not that Junhwe didn’t want to tell his best friend, but Donghyuk is probably never going to let him live this down. His first kiss caused him to switch bodies? Yeah, Donghyuk will tease him forever. 

“Local legend says that if two lovers kiss at sunset, on the night of a full moon, at high tide, during a leap year-” 

“But it’s not a leap year,” Junhwe interrupts, trying not to focus on the word ‘ _lovers_ ’. He can’t believe there’s already a hole in Donghyuk’s theory.

“Look, I’m just repeating the legends,” Donghyuk sighs while simultaneously rolling his eyes. He looks annoyed but Junhwe knows he’s secretly excited. Donghyuk loves things like this. He was even a member of the Supernatural Studies Club before he joined the student council. 

“Anyway, the lovers kiss and then their hearts’ desire is revealed to their partner.” Donghyuk finishes, sweeping his arms out grandly like he’s a ringmaster or something. He’s always so dramatic.

“Heart’s desire?” Jinhwan repeats with a thoughtful expression. 

“Yeah, so I’ve been thinking. What if you,” Donghyuk points at Junhwe, “want to be better at studies and what if Jinhwan wants to loosen up a little?”

Junhwe looks down at the sand, rocking back and forth from the balls of his feet to his heels. It makes sense. He’s been feeling a little discontented with his school life recently. He wants to change, but he doesn’t know how to be anything other than the class clown. 

“I’m going to give you guys some privacy,” Donghyuk says, breaking the silence. “Besides, I haven’t even had dinner yet.”

Junhwe can’t believe he’d give up the chance to witness the supernatural with his own two eyes. He really does take Donghyuk for granted. He silently vows to be a better friend and classmate from now on. Maybe. 

“Hey, Yunhyeong,” Junhwe hears Donghyuk say loudly. “Just the person I wanted to see. I have something to show you in my room.” His voice gets fainter and fainter as he leads Yunhyeong away.

That was close. They need to make this quick before someone else comes along. 

“Ready?” Jinhwan asks, reaching for him. Junhwe somehow feels even more nervous than the first time. 

“Wait!” He holds a hand up against Jinhwan’s lips just as they’re about to kiss. There’s something he needs to know first. “Why did you agree to kiss me in the first place?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jinhwan asks back, grabbing Junhwe’s hand and pulling it away from his mouth. “I like you.”

“Oh.” Junhwe is dumbstruck. He’d considered the possibility after his run in with Hanbin and Bobby, but he hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up. 

He reaches up with his free hand and pulls Jinhwan’s head down. Hopefully this will be the last time he ever has to kiss himself. 

This time, Jinhwan's lips are soft and sticky with lipbalm. The world feels like it's spinning again; his head's vibrating like a plucked guitar string. Without needing to see it, he can tell he’s back in his own body. There's a soft sigh against his mouth and he pulls Jinhwan closer, not wanting the kiss to end. 

Not now, when he's finally getting the chance to kiss Jinhwan properly. 

Eventually, Jinhwan breaks the kiss, and Junhwe slowly opens his eyes to see him beaming up at him. He doesn't think he's ever seen anyone more perfect: Jinhwan's cheeks are flushed and he's out of breath, but best of all, he's in his own body.

“So I guess we have a lot of things to work on.” Jinhwan’s fingers are warm and sweaty as they intertwine with Junhwe’s. And huh, when did that happen? Junhwe takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. 

“Yeah, but at least we can work on them together.”


End file.
